


La grippe

by cricri



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Herbst in London. Ein Drama in drei Szenen.>Post in meinem LJ





	La grippe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: h/c Ansteckungsgefahr - ein Virus geht um – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Fandom: Agatha Christie’s Poirot  
Rating: P6  
Genre: Freundschaft, h/c, Humor  
Handlung: Herbst in London. Ein Drama in drei Szenen  
Länge: ca 1.000 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 90 Minuten

***

„Halt!“

Hastings erstarrte, den Hut noch in der ausgestreckten Hand. „Poirot?“

„Keinen Schritt weiter!“ Die Worte waren nur recht undeutlich zu verstehen, weil Poirot ein Taschentuch fest vors Gesicht preßte. „Sagen Sie mir nicht, Sie haben den Bus benutzt!“

„Sie wissen doch, daß mein Wagen in der Werkstatt ist.“ Er hängte den Hut endlich auf und wandte sich seinem Freund zu. „Natürlich mußte ich den Bus nehmen.“

Poirot wich soweit zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wohnzimmertür stieß. „Aber doch nicht um diese Jahreszeit! Das ist sträflicher Leichtsinn, _mon ami_, wissen Sie denn nicht, daß da draußen _la grippe_ grassiert?!“

Hastings unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Schmunzeln. Ah, die alljährlich gefürchtete _la grippe_ ... „Das sind nur die gewöhnlichen Herbst-Erkältungen, altes Haus. Kein Grund in Panik zu geraten.“

„Das hieß es seinerzeit bei der Spanischen Grippe auch.“ Poirot ignorierte seine beruhigenden Worte schlichtweg. „Hat jemand geniest im Bus? Gehustet?“

„Niemand. Das war nur ganz allgemein gesprochen.“ Gut, der Mann hinter ihm hatte ihm in den Nacken geniest, was er für ausgesprochen schlechte Erziehung hielt. Und die reizende junge Dame neben ihm hatte mehrfach sittsam in ein Taschentuch gehustet. Über das Schniefen und Röcheln im Rest des Busses hatte er nicht so genau Buch geführt. Aber wenn er das Poirot gegenüber erwähnte, würde dessen Hypochondrie außer Rand und Band geraten. Weiße Lügen hatte seine Mutter so etwas früher genannt.

***

„Ich sterbe, Hastings.“ Poirot hob eine Hand. „Das ist ganz sicher _la grippe_, die mich ereilt hat. Ich bin elend, fiebrig, und mein Kopf ... die kleinen grauen Zellen können bei diesen Kopfschmerzen nicht arbeiten!“

„Erst mal brauchen Sie Luft zum Atmen.“ Er öffnete entschlossen das Fenster, obwohl Poirot im Hintergrund schwach wegen des Zugs protestierte. „Wo ist denn Miss Lemon?“

„Ich habe sie weggeschickt.“ Poirot hustete. „Das Risiko ist zu groß. Und Sie sollten auch nicht bleiben, fliehen Sie, solange Sie noch können!“

Er mußte lächeln, obwohl Poirot wirklich ziemlich elend aussah. „Ich glaube, das schaffe ich schon. Ich bin gesund wie ein Ochse. Machen Sie sich um mich keine Sorgen, mein Bester.“

An Arbeiten war an diesem Tag ohnehin nicht zu denken, also kümmerte er sich um Poirot, brachte Tasse um Tasse unterschiedlicher Kräutertees ans Bett, half seinem Freund aus und ins Bett – Poirot mochte zwar manchmal etwas übertreiben, was Krankheiten anging, aber er hatte wirklich Fieber und es ging ihm wirklich schlecht – und tat, was es eben zu tun gab ohne Miss Lemon im Haus und mit einem indisponierten Poirot.

Am Abend hatte er den Eindruck, daß es dem anderen schon etwas besser ging. Er konnte ihn sogar dazu überreden, eine Scheibe Toast zu essen. Von Kräutertee alleine konnte doch kein Mensch leben.

„Na also, Sie sind schon wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung“, versuchte er seinen Freund aufzumuntern. „Alles halb so schlimm, oder?“

„Hm“, brummte Poirot, der die Grippe offenbar noch nicht aufgegeben hatte.

„Ich bin mir sicher –“, Hastings unterbrach sich für ein heftiges Niesen.

Poirot warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu.

***

„Ich habe Sie gewarnt, Hastings. Mit der Grippe ist nicht zu spaßen!“

„Erkältung!“ Nichts weiter als ein ordinärer Schnupfen. Und Husten. Mit Fieber. Er fühlte sich wirklich ziemlich elend, wenn er ehrlich war. Poirot war unterdessen wieder auf den Beinen, etwas blaß um die Nase zwar, aber immerhin. Und Miss Lemon immer noch verbannt, wegen der Ansteckungsgefahr.

„Jetzt legen Sie sich schon hin, Hastings. Es wird nicht besser, wenn Sie hier halb vom Sofa fallen in dem Versuch, aufrichtig sitzen zu bleiben.“

„Aufrecht“, korrigierte er automatisch. Aber hinlegen, mitten am Tag, wegen eines Schnupfens? Seine Mutter hätte das nie erlaubt. _Stell dich nicht so an_, hieß es da. _Raus an die frische Luft mit dir._ Komisch, daß er schon wieder an sie denken mußte, das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr getan.

„Kommen Sie, Hastings.“ Poirot bugsierte ihn vor sich her in Richtung des Gästezimmers. Sein Zimmer, genaugenommen, außer ihm hatte hier nie jemand übernachtet. „Das Bett ist frisch bezogen. Sie ruhen sich ein wenig aus, und ruckedizuck wird es Ihnen wieder besser gehen.“

_Ruckzuck_, dachte er, fühlte sich aber zu schwach, um Poirot nochmals zu korrigieren. Er hatte sowieso schon länger den Verdacht, daß der andere das nur noch ihm zuliebe machte. „Aber ich kann doch nicht …“

„Tse, tse …“ Poirot ignorierte seinen Widerspruch einfach, während er ihm aus dem Jackett half. „Sie sind ganz fiebrig, _mon cher_. Sie müssen sich schonen.“

Liegen war wirklich besser, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Das Bettzeug war kühl und angenehm und das gedämpfte Licht, das durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge drang, tat seinen Augen gut. Hastings seufzte.

„Ich habe Ihnen eine _tisane_ gemacht.“

Hastings blinzelte und sah die Tasse auf seinem Nachtisch. Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn.

„Das Fieber ist noch weiter gestiegen, eh?“

„Mir geht es gut“, murmelte Hastings automatisch. Zum Glück sah ihn jetzt niemand. Ein Schläfchen hinter der Zeitung auf dem Sofa mochte tagsüber ja akzeptabel sein, aber im Pyjama im Bett zu liegen, das war für einen Engländer schlichtweg dekadent.

„Dann tun Sie mir den Gefallen, _mon cher_.“ Poirot klang amüsiert. „Sie werden mir doch erlauben mich zu revanchieren?“

Dagegen war er machtlos. Er konnte Poirot ja schlecht sagen, daß es in Ordnung war, wenn er krank im Bett lag und umsorgt wurde, daß es aber geradezu lächerlich war, wenn er, Captain Arthur Hastings, sich wie ein krankes Kind versorgen ließ. Nicht daß er als Kind je so verhätschelt worden wäre.

„Trinken Sie Ihren Kräutertee, solange er heiß ist.“

Hastings ließ sich hochhelfen und die Tasse reichen und nahm einen Schluck. Scheußlich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Poirot dieses Zeug freiwillig trinken konnte.

Aber gut, das war ein Wermutstropfen, den er zu schlucken bereit war.

Poirot zog die Decke hoch und steckte sie um ihn fest. „Und jetzt schlafen Sie ein wenig.“

Hastings schloß gehorsam die Augen. Schlafen, tagsüber. Das würde er doch nie im Leben -

* Fin *


End file.
